


Pillowtalk

by lalalenii



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalenii/pseuds/lalalenii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-coital conversations about hair-related insecurities. (Set in s3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessie the giraffe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jessie+the+giraffe), [tiptopevak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptopevak/gifts).



“Do you always sleep with hair gel in?” Kurt asks, slowly tracing the carefully crafted waves of Blaine’s hair. Even after a full day of school, glee rehearsals and some ... other physical activities they just engaged in, it still nearly perfect. Only around his ears and at the nape of his neck some curls are escaping from the gel.

 

Blaine hesitates, raises an eyebrow. “No?” It comes out as a question. Kurt pulls him closer, despite the tackiness of the drying sweat on their chests.

 

“You know you don’t have to keep it in for me.”

 

“It’s not just for you,” Blaine argues. “I always keep it in when there’s people around.”

 

Although he knows that Blaine isn’t doing it to upset him, Kurt still feels the sting at the realisation that Blaine doesn’t trust him enough to strip down completely in front of him. They had been having sex for months now, they even showered together, but Blaine had always ducked away at some point to fix his hair. 

 

He doesn’t even know where Blaine’s insecurities with his hair come from, but since Blaine doesn’t seem to eager to share it, Kurt knows better than to press the issue. He doesn’t feel too good about his hair without product either, but he’s learned to live with it and he refuses to abuse his hair by sleeping with hairspray in it. 

 

“I’m sure you look cute without the gel,” he muses, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s clavicle. He can feel as Blaine’s mouth tugs into a smile. 

 

“I can assure you do not. It’s terrifying. I look like a broccoli.”

 

“Well how can I believe that if I don’t see it?” Kurt tries. Blaine just rolls his eyes fondly.

 

“I won’t subject you to that.” 

 

It’s beyond Kurt how someone as beautiful and handsome as Blaine can think so badly of themselves. Blaine, who was so confident when he first met him. Not that it makes Kurt find him less attractive, if anything it makes him love him even more. And he already loves Blaine a stupid amount. 

 

“I just hope you know I won’t ever judge you, or make fun of you.” Kurt says sincerely. 

 

“I know,” Blaine sighs. “I just  _ really  _ don’t like my natural hair. That has nothing to do with you.”

 

“Well I’m sure that if you ever wanna show it to me I’ll love it. Just like the rest of you.”

 

Blaine scrunches his nose adorably.

“I love you, too. All of it,” he adds, before burying his face in Kurt’s neck with a little sigh. 

 

“I promise, I’ll let it go, but I just keep thinking how I’ve seen you naked but not without hair gel,” Kurt remarks.

 

“Well, unlike my hair, my penis is actually very nice to look at,” Blaine deadpans. They’re both silent for a moment - Kurt can’t believe Blaine just said that - before bursting out laughing. 

 

“That it definitely is” Kurt giggles and Blaine grins at him, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. 

 

“Hmmm, maybe you should go take a closer look,” he suggest cheekily, pushing down the blanket from where it’s covering his belly.

 

Kurt uses the opportunity to push Blaine onto his back, crawling over him. 

 

“I just might,” he whispers, before capturing Blaine’s lips with a heated kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but didn't post it, but I figured if it's gonna make someone smile or laugh, it's better out there.


End file.
